The present invention is directed to an improved fluid power system for actuating three separately controllable double acting fluid motors which selectively provide separate functions. In particular, the present invention is directed to a conventional lift truck in which the motors are provided on the movable carriage and the controls are mounted on the truck body. Because of the movement of the carriage relative to the body, it is important to reduce the number of hydraulic fluid lines extending from the body to the carriage. Various power systems such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,692,198 and 4,161,256 have been disclosed for solving this problem.
The present invention is directed to an improved fluid power system which reduces the number of hydraulic fluid lines between the control and the actuated motors to four and provides a more simple and easily operable system.